nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ What to do with the state courts Well, they have been abolished (and that was a good decision), but the pages are still there. Deleting the pages would be a sin and therefore I propose to do something else. The pages need a big update, all five of them. I think it would be good to use the "state judges"-section for a list of former (fictive) state jugdes until 2009/2010 (which year were they abolished?). But before I'm going to do anything I would like to know whether you guys agree with this. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: perhaps we could also archive this page? :I agree with your proposal, on the condition that we do not make a list of judges with redlinks, but instead pick names from pre-existing characters to prevent the drama we had with state governors and an invasion of new celebs with badly written articles or stubs. Dr. Magnus 15:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, because then you would get a politician who was also a judge or a clown who was also a judge. It's a bad idea :P I'd say we simply don't link the people on those lists. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Obviously you would look who you'd make a judge. You won't pick random names and don't look into their bio; at any job the employer does a background check on his employees before hiring them. Dr. Magnus 16:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could also do that yeah :P In Limburg we would call it ómbslechtig though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well again this is a fake country. So maybe if an imaginary case that happened become major in the state it would go to the fake state judge. Marcus Villanova 21:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I personally support the absence of articles for each Judge. Just mentioning them would be enough, maybe adding a table showing the list of people in power and the order and timespans in which they were incumbent. Edward Hannis 23:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that was what I meant :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Legally, the state courts were erected in 2007/2008. So that list wouldn't be too long. I propose that we suggest that state courts were - say - erected in 1955 in each state, and that the Governors appointed State Judges until August 2010, when the courts were abolished. Would that be alright with you fellas? Do bear in mind that judges don't need to be re-appointed when the Guvna changes; they can stay on for quite a while. 07:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::1955 seems a very logical date (right after the problems of the fifties). Can agree with that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yep!!! !Marcus Villanova 22:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::so can I! 22:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@OWTB: That's how I reasoned too :::::::::@Everybody: 1955 it is then! 08:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, I'll work on it later on. Have to go now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am glad this is all settled now. Lets get rid of these ghosts from the past haunting us. Dr. Magnus 08:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Moving away from wikia Since wikia doesnt give much freedom and most people dont like our skin it is maybe time to move away from wikia Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're leaving? Dr. Magnus 16:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No Pierlot McCrooke 16:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as for the skin; I too dislike it. I've managed to get some monobook skin but now I can no longer add categories or rate articles, which sucks. Also the preview button doesn't work any more. Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I have always added categories with wiki-syntax, so it ain't a problem with me. Anyway, preview button still works. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :This facebook skin is retarted. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sadly, there's not really a lot of other options. --Semyon 21:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't be afraid Hey guys, I'll not be on-line tomorrow (or maybe only at the morning, which will be night/evening in America) 'cause I have to go to Groningen (damn 8 hours in the train :P). So, normally I'm on-line every day, but it could be that I ain't gonna make it. I'm telling you guys this before any of you goes feasting because conservative as shit OWTB has left the wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Groningen? Then you'll be close to where I live! Enjoy your stay in the icy cold northern Netherlands! Dr. Magnus 19:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha, yeah :P Thanks, I'll try to survive there. I've already worked a bit on my Dutch, so I hope they'll understand what I'm saying :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatcha gonna do in Grunn, OWTB? Dr. Magnus 19:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::A withwalkday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Meeloopdag? Dr. Magnus 19:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't know the words either, we "loop stage", but I guess its the same thing. ;) Dr. Magnus 19:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You're also on 6vwo? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, I'm on a vervolgopleiding since this year. :) Dr. Magnus 20:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah ok, but you've done vwo? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Nope, HAVO. Got that in Limburg? :) Dr. Magnus 20:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sure, most of us, like in the rest of the netherlands, actually do vmbo :P But I've you've done havo and now do a vervolgopleiding, you probably have something like my age :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably; after Havo you can either do VWO or do HBO. Dr. Magnus 20:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll also be away tomorrow, but I hope to be back a bit earlier :P (Amsterdam) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :If everything's okay I don't have to do another meeloopdag or I should have to consider studying in Gent, but I don't think Dimi would like that too much :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like that . Lol. Please consider it; Ghent's a great university town! 16:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P I really can't navigate through the university site, 'cause if the town's great, the site ain't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, Gent is three hours travelling and Groningen four :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) How come How come I cannot retrace "my contributions" since this new look from Wikia. Oh, so confused. BTW, I have some information about Belgium: apparantly splitting the country would be too expensive and too many not achievable without many, many compromises, and therefore now they would be looking into having the Walloons pay their debts to the Flemish by selling/giving their land to the Flanders. That would result in the Flemish being the legitimate owner of the whole of Belgium. Anyone heard of that interesting "piste"? 07:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :No and I don't think it's true. The Walloons are surely not idiot enough to give away their lands to the Flemish I believe.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) @Aesopos-I know this new skin is stupid. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using Monobook. Makes everything look like Wikipedia. Edward Hannis 22:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, monobook definitively is the best! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::@Aesop: first of all the Belgian debt is a common debt and splitting it up would require negotiations too. Until a mutually accepted mechanism is found, there is no 'Walloon debt' or 'Flemish share in the shortage'. All money still comes from the federal level and that is just fine with me. The nationalists wont be able to split the country any time soon since there simply is no majority that supports an independent Flanders. 07:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Monobook rules. ::::And so does Belgium. Splitting it would be plain stupid =)) Martha Van Ghent 14:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Splitting woul be better for the situation in the country Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::France could have the Walloons and the Netherlands could get the Flemish and make a big "Greater Netherlands". We divide Brussel up as they did with Jerusalem; the East is for the French and the rest goes to Holland. Alles is voor Bassie! Dr. Magnus 15:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I personally like this one more: Belgium remains, but East-Limburg, West-Limburg, Cranendonck, Selfkant and the Platois area form a new state :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :most belgian limburgians are fine with their current situation (in belgium). I have once readed the reason ther much more seperation movement NL limburg than in Be Limburg Pierlot McCrooke 17:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's true. Quite logic as about 80% of East-Limburgish people speak Limburgish and only about 35% of West-Limburgish people. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::There is also a reason for that, I once read but i did not remember where, but it had to do with that the westerns (west limburgians) were more fine with their country than the easterns (east limburgians). Most of belgian limburg wasnt part of the duchy of limburg Pierlot McCrooke 17:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, that's not a valid reason. The Duchy of Limburg is a hell of a time ago. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Polling What sort of PM should we have? What should our next Prime Minister be like? Hard-working, compromising and very broad-minded. Hard-working, but only within his political ideology. He/she should represent me and my vote the best. He/she should be very intelligent above all. He/she should have connections, above all other things. Not so hard working: minimal government please. He/she should get things to work; he shouldn't work on policy. I don't know yet. Please vote Martha Van Ghent 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : Voted on both !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like we got a consensus on this one :) 16:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It would surprise me if we hadn't :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Lolz. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I see my opinion is quite an odd one! :P Bucu 19:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Who is this person? Who is this person who should be our PM, in your opinion? MEDVEDEV (CPL) McCANDLESS (Walden) ILAVA (CCPL) VAN GHENT (Walden) LATIN (NPO) Somebody else (a progressive) Somebody else (a centrist) Somebody else (a conservative) I don't know yet. Please do the poll! Martha Van Ghent 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a fresh face should become PM. That would be cool. and it would make our country change Pierlot McCrooke 16:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, Pierlot is so right! Go Ilava! Ilava for PM! Bucu 19:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Be there or be Square! The Museum of Art is holding a reception for the opening of Be There or Be Square, a new exhibit at the Sculpture Gallery. All Lovians are invited to come and see the gallery. Sure i'll be there ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I won't be. I dislike modern art, it does not derserve to be named art. Anything that could have been made by a toddler has no place in a museum. Dr. Magnus 22:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally dislike modern art too, though some of it might still be worth being called art. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well if you don't like modern art (and like old art), visit the Antiquities Museum of the Museum of Art. It's full of ancient artefacts, old paintings, weapons and coins. Horton11 19:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I've visited that one before yeah :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::But now its at a new location, ant the collection is bigger and better. Horton11 14:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You are playing a vital role in keeping Lovian art and culture alive, Justin. We are proud to have you as a citizen. Dr. Magnus 14:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Awards SInce the begining of wikipedia the barnstars have been given out. And for about two years we haven't done that I have updated the Wikination:Awards and Gifts page. If you put your birthdate there you could be given a brithday cake or if you do great edits we could give you some gifts or rewards. Just letting you all know from Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Poll What must be done to the (ex-)Waldeners who are accused of corruption and planning a coup? They must get a severe punishment and further on they should be completely excluded from Congress They should get a normal punishment, but without consequences for their position in (future) Congress Both cases must be treated separately by the Judge Give them a warning Let Walden itself solve the problems Let them go for this time Crazy times Some might have noticed my absence during the past week. Until the second part of January I wont be able to maintain a high level of activity on this wiki due to what I call 'crazy times'. There are lots of silly tasks, examinations, family matters, ... I'm however confident I will be able to make up for my current lack of pro-active measures in the second semester which should be less busy. Just letting you guys/girls know. 07:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, take care! May you do well. And you'll have another busy year in Lovia coming up, because I foresee you'll be our nations PM once again. Pierius Magnus 07:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I like being PM, it is an excellent way to ensure the function is not 'presidentified'. Power can keep on flowing to the Congress. 07:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Your party has nine members now and its biggest rival, Walden, only has five remaining members most of whom are inactive. It is almost a certainty you'll win the elections. Lovia will have a red-socialist 2011 - with quite a few conservative congressmen, I hope. Pierius Magnus 07:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Walden was our 'natural ally' so I regret their crisis. Especially because the instability could spread towards the entire political system in the competitive climate of elections. 07:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It could, it could. CCPL lost Semyon as a member - he'll still support us as an independent, though. He left because of his dislike of "party politics". Many people are dissastisfied with the political situation right now, and the somewhat changed atmosphere. Pierius Magnus 08:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is why they should invest their efforts in the elections, right? A broad institutional crisis will only hinder the democratic process. 08:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::A crisis, that's what the future holds in store. Parties should do a better background check on people before allowing them in as members. In the Netherlands the PVV also has trouble with some criminal members. Unlike Walden, however, they stood by each other and did not fall apart. Pierius Magnus 08:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Take a look at the CPL.nm: if everyone leaves, stubborn me would never disband nor reform. Walden gained popularity because progressive was en hausse but the CPL.nm was too radical for non-members. As the CPL became more accepted and the CCPL provided an alternative it is only logical Walden falls back to its core. But at least that core is true to the party ideals. 08:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It was said before and I'll say it again: Walden should get rid of the rotten apples. Get all skeletons out of the closet, so to speak. If they have any more scandals they keep secret they'd better come forward and speak up before the media does. Those accused of crime and corruption should leave the party and what remains (Abrahams, Van Ghent and McCandless) is the old core, more or less. Also, their ambitions should fit their small party size. Pierius Magnus 08:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Top 2 If you had to choose, who should be our PM, in your opinion? MEDVEDEV (CPL) ILAVA (CCPL) --Bucu 21:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. My vision is clear: Ilava proved himself the third best MOTC during the last Congress, but he would not be suited to be Lovia's PM :). Nevertheless, it would be interesting to see his candidacy :) 21:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ilava should be the president of Oceana. Medvedev can represent our nation as the PM - he is the leader of the largest party and has by far the most expierence. There are no other candidates, by the way, who stand a chance. Pierius Magnus 21:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I would not be so bold to say that . I believe there are plenty of candidates who are technically able of winning the elections. Only few would manage to be PM, though. In my opinion, only very few. 21:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I doubt any other person has some many people behind him. Nine commies have his back, Medvedev is gonnna win, it'll hardly be any suprise. I do not underestimate the capabilities of other politicians, it's just that CPL.nm is twice as large as Walden and twice as large as CCPL. Pierius Magnus 21:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) True it seems like the Picture has been lessened i guess? I hope yuri is PM again. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :On the other hand, it would seem that CCPL has the most active supporters: it's 4-3 for Ilava now that I've voted. Nice to have Yuri, Dimi, and Andy back (sounds like a comedic team, doesn't it?), btw. Edward Hannis 02:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC)